


Он станет фиолетовый

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019, Xlamushka



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Спецквест [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantastic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Если здесь в вашей жизни не происходит ничего интересного, возможно, вы просто не там родились?





	Он станет фиолетовый

Объявления находилось в разделе «Разное», куда Джаред любил заглядывать. Какие только обмены там не предлагали: старый велосипед на кактус, аквариумных рыбок на зарядку для телефона и прочее в том же роде. Это же объявление гласило: «Предлагаем поменять мир. Если здесь в вашей жизни не происходит ничего интересного, возможно, вы просто не там родились? Широкий выбор миров и биологических тел. Отвечу всем». Из контактов — электронная почта. 

Не то чтобы Джаред поверил в такую возможность (да вся сеть стояла бы на ушах), но ему было скучно, и он написал. В ответ пришла ссылка на анкету с почти сотней вопросов. Помимо роста, возраста, пола Джаред должен был отметить характеристики предпочитаемого мира: республика или монархия, наличие религии и степень ее влияния, технологии или магия в основе мироустройства, климат, желаемые способности, расу и даже биологический вид. По мнению составителя анкеты, человек вовсе не был единственным вариантом.

На заполнение ушла пара часов. Джаред решил остаться гуманоидом и выбрал мир, где преобладали монархии, зато люди достигли звёзд. Да, он с детства Звёздные войны и Стартрек предпочитал любым другим франшизам, и вообще, это же все было не всерьез, а мечтать можно о чем угодно. Возраст и пол Джаред предпочел оставить свой (пришлось отсеять все расы гермафродитов), суперспособности его особо не привлекли. В графе профессии он отметил, что хотел бы что-то связанное с путешествиями, и нажал кнопку «отправить».

На сей раз ответа пришлось ждать дольше, Джаред даже начал забывать о дурацком объявлении, и тут пришло новое письмо, ссылок в котором было гораздо больше. Он кое-как дождался конца рабочего дня и, едва выйдя из офиса, открыл почту на телефоне. Ссылки оказались анкетами, заполненными претендентами на обмен из других миров. Те, с которыми Джареду предлагали поменяться телами и судьбой. Он ознакомился с первыми двумя, за перевод на английский остальных требовалось заплатить. Сумма была невелика, по десять долларов за каждую. Джаред выбрал те, в которых фото ему понравились больше всего, и перевел нужную сумму. А потом оплатил и перевод оставшихся; что поделать, он был немного азартен.

Фаворит определился сразу, его звали Джен-Сен и у него было все, чем хотелось бы обладать Джареду: идеальный нос (не то что у Джареда — нелепой «уточкой») и идеальная работа — он водил небольшой звездолет, занимался коммерческими перевозками. Были и минусы; Джен-Сен оказался ксенофобом, поэтому не во всех мирах ему были рады. Но тут Джаред вспомнил, что и сам не может похвастаться большими карьерными достижениями, а репутацию вполне можно было исправить, хотя для этого требовалось время. 

Всю ночь он вертелся будто в лихорадке, даже смешно, что чья-то глупая маленькая афера на сто двадцать долларов, а именно во столько обошёлся Джареду перевод анкет, так сильно его взволновала. Он поднялся утром невыспавшийся и раздраженный и первым делом отправил письмо о своем выборе. Скорее всего, адресат ему не ответит, не ответит и на следующее письмо, а может быть, уже сегодняшнее вернётся с пометкой, что почтового ящика больше не существует. Джаред наскоро позавтракал и уже выходил из дома, когда телефон тренькнул оповещением о новом входящем в почте. Джареду предлагали позвонить в удобное для него время для обсуждения деталей переноса сознания, при этом был дан краткий список рекомендаций, например, не пренебрегать работой, поскольку при обмене тщательно обговаривается социальное положение.

Этого не могло быть. Весь день Джаред искал в интернете следы технологии, которая сделала бы это возможным. К вечеру у него болели глаза, но ничего, кроме нескольких фантастических рассказов, обнаружить не удалось. Он решил взять паузу, выспаться, еще раз взвесить все за и против и только тогда звонить. В минусах был только возможный обман и потеря нескольких сотен долларов, в плюсах — новая увлекательная жизнь, исполнение самых смелых фантазий.

Джаред выдержал два дня. За эти два дня Мартинес вновь написал на него кляузу начальству, сам Джаред позвонил родителям и убедился, что они стали друг другу почти чужими людьми, вдобавок, штат накрыло циклоном, а дождь он терпеть не мог. Зайдя домой, вымокший до нитки Джаред стянул одежду прямо на входном коврике, побросал ее стекать в раковину и набрал заветный номер. Ну что он терял, кроме скучной жизни и дурной погоды?

Голос, ответивший по телефону, был мужским. Собеседник представился Томом Слаерсом, заверил, что Джаред не первый обратившийся, а опыт успешных переносов сознания уже имеется. Нет, телефонов счастливчиков он не даст. Если Джаред настроен серьезно, Том вышлет ему информацию по процедуре и документы, которые подписывает каждый участник программы переноса. Да, процедура платная, нужно же оплачивать аренду офиса. Нет, рассрочка не предусмотрена.

Про рассрочку Джаред спросил просто так. Он накопил немного денег на отпуск и вполне укладывался в сумму. Смущало только, что сумма была неточной и зависела от нескольких параметров, в том числе биологических. Но Том заверил, что поскольку Джаред и Джен-Сен принадлежали к сходным гуманоидным видам, особых сложностей и накладок возникнуть не могло. 

Через пять дней после этого разговора Джаред вышел на автовокзале Порт-Аторити в Нью-Йорке. Потратив два часа на то, чтобы из центра Манхэттена добраться до нужного места, Джаред оказался наконец на узкой улице окраины. Он мог бы добраться вчетверо быстрее, но запутался в общественном транспорте и сделал несколько лишних пересадок. В двухэтажном белом строении № 170 на бульваре Мартина Лютера Кинга располагалось несколько магазинчиков, а вход в офис Компании ТрансМайндСервис находился со двора. Мистер Слаерс приветливо его встретил, он был старше, чем Джаред представлял, обладал пивным животом и заметно этого стеснялся, загораживался папками с бумагами. Для начала он внимательно просмотрел распечатанные и подписанные Джаредом документы, поставил свою подпись и отложил бумаги на угол стола. Затем спросил, хорошо ли Джаред себя чувствует, и тот ответил утвердительно, немного покривив душой. Он устал после путешествия и его подташнивало от волнения.

Слаерс провел Джареда в соседнюю комнату чуть большую по размерам, чем первая, и усадил в кресло, после чего опустил ему на голову колпак, в котором не было ничего футуристического, он, скорее, напоминал металлический колпак старого фена, какие до сих пор стояли в некоторых парикмахерских. У Джареда вдруг очень закружилась голова, даже глаза пришлось закрыть, а когда он их открыл, то увидел, что стоит в небольшом помещении без окон, неярко освещенном спрятанными под панелями светильниками. 

— Привет, Джааред, — раздалось откуда-то, — это ознакомительная экскурсия. Я Джен-Сен, ты сейчас в моем теле, это тест на совместимость. Пока ты можешь немного осмотреть корабль. 

Джаред подошел к двери и та открылась, он попал в короткий коридор, а из него в помещение попросторнее, и вот там иллюминаторы были. Видимо, корабль, в котором он сейчас находился, был пристыкован к какой-то станции, можно было даже разглядеть ее край, но как бы Джареда ни интересовали развитые технологии, он не мог отвести глаз от звезд, огромных, ярких. 

— Внимание, сейчас состоится обратный перенос сознания. Закрой глаза, может закружиться голова, — снова зазвучал знакомый уже приятный голос Джен-Сена. 

Джаред успел подумать, что с таким голосом охмурять девчонок будет гораздо проще, и тут его снова выдернуло в привычное тело.

Мистер Слаерс поднял колпак, выглядел он очень довольным. Джаред подписал последнюю бумагу, даже не прочитав внимательно, сумма в четыреста долларов его не взволновала, его уже ничего не могло волновать на этой планете — для этого у него скоро будет целый новый мир, в который он теперь по-настоящему поверил. 

К окончательному переносу Слаерс отнесся ответственнее. Как он объяснил, технологии тестового переноса и окончательного немного различались. Джаред весь извелся, пока тот проводил тестирование оборудования, и в кресло сел, дрожа от нетерпения. 

— Доброго пути и удачи в новом мире, — пожелал Слаерс и повернул какой-то тумблер. 

Джаред зажмурился, на этот раз ощущения больше походили на спуск в скоростном лифте. А потом он открыл глаза.

Джаред смотрел на панели потолка. Наверное, он лежал, что было неудивительно: голова у него все еще кружилась, и чуть двоилось в глазах. 

— Привет, Джааред, — Джен-Сен смотрел на него сверху, и Джаред опять подумал, как ему повезло. Джен-Сен был настоящим красавцем, и может быть, им даже удастся с ним подружиться… Стоп. Почему они оба были здесь? 

— Не волнуйся, ты скоро освоишься, — продолжил радушный хозяин. 

Джаред уже начинал осваиваться, теперь он был уверен, что лежит на полу, более того, он чувствовал спиной каждую заклепку, каждый стык пластин. Будто спина у него была совершенно плоской, мягкой и голой. Будто весь он состоял из одной спины.

Джаред запаниковал, он хотел закричать, но рта у него не было, ничего не было, кроме тяжелого, странно неповоротливого тела, которое из-за страха начало наливаться жаром. 

— Красивый цвет, — похвалил Джен-Сен, — ты отличное приобретение, потом проверим тебя на другие раздражители, — он выпрямился в полный рост, его лицо отдалилось, и Джен-Сен снова весело улыбнулся. 

Джареду удалось наконец немного повернуться, и сквозь прозрачную перегородку он увидел, как Джен-Сен вышел из помещения, и дверь закрылась за ним.

На перегородку с другой стороны было косо пришлепнуто рекламное объявление: «Последний писк в украшении интерьера в этом сезоне — разумные слизни-индикаторы. Не занимают много места, просты в содержании, меняют цвет в зависимости от настроения. Цена — пятьсот кредитов за галоанкер. Свободный предприниматель оперативно доставит вашу покупку скоростным звездолетом «Джентльмен сентября». Заказы принимаются на всех станциях сектора, абонентский ящик: Джен-Сен».

_______________________________________________________

_— Простите, что это за животное?_  
— Это? Индикатор. Он все понимает, но не говорит. Он только меняет цвет. А хотите, я им стукну? Он станет фиолетовый в крапинку.  
«Тайна Третьей планеты» 


End file.
